Vengence thru Time
by RexMyno
Summary: He will have his vengance on those that are meddlesome in his affairs through time space. EDITED REPOSTED BETAED
1. Chapter 1

A/N I own nothing Harry Potter owned by JK Rowling and publishers Bloomsbury, Scholastic Press, Allen & Unwin, Raincoast Books and Doctor Who owned by BBC IF I did Ginny would have died in the Chamber and I would have a dalek prop to drive around

A/N 2 Contains bashing of Weasels Dark Meddlesome Plot Twist Dumbledore Helpful Goblins Crazy Robots CRACK FIC!

A/N 3 DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

For my family it all happened thousands of years ago: the start of the manipulations, the lies, and the deceit of the greatest events in history. Someone left me with my despicable relatives the Dursley's where they beat, starved, and nearly raped me. First time he tried to rape me so I cut my uncles junk off with a pair conveniently placed scissors. I enjoyed hearing him squeal like a pig but of course that set off the wards summoning his mighty I can do no wrong it is for the greater good to heal my uncle and modus operandi Obliviate to make me forget after that he did not try again. Then there was the time I apperated to the school roof because dear cousin and his gang of miscreants were chasing me and could not get down it took the fire department with a cherry picker to get me down. Oh when uncle got the bill I got a got a beating within an inch of my life I was barely hanging on when oh holier than thou Albus Dumbledore came in healed again. He obliviated me and bound my magic, although I did not know this at the time. This continued for many years binding and obliviating me to the perfect little puppet. Then it all started after the disappearing glass incident, oh how fun that day was watching lard-O fall in the snake display. Thank Merlin I did not get touched after that incident just banished to the cupboard. Once released from solitary confinement life was normal as it could be at my relatives.

July 1-31, 1996

Till one day during meal the post came when I was told to fetch mostly bills and a strange letter for little old me! But of course my fat tube of horse crap cousin shout's, "look the freak got mail" Even bigger bag of manure also known as uncle grabs it opens it reads it then burns it then says red faced. "You aren't going!" Thus started the out rages journey to flee the letters till one night uncle thinks we are safe in a shack on a rock in the middle of the sea at precisely midnight on my birthday a huge boom the door falls in there was a giant of a man maybe eight feet tall standing out in the storm. When the door banged open aunt and uncle came down baring a shotgun the man introduced himself as Hagrid keeper of keys so on and so forth he wished me happy birthday and handed me a homemade cake and went searching in his pockets then at last an all too familiar letter and I open it:

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL**

**Of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock,**

**Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

**Dear Mr. Potter,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Deputy Headmistress**

As I ignore my relatives protest, I notice Piglet eating my cake! "That's it you piece of shit I have had it!" I shoved the letter in my pocket, went over, and beat the living shit out of Dudley not knowing my magic was backing my punches! Doing this I would eventually learn left dear cousin Dudley a retarded catatonic vegetable. Then Hagrid threw something at me. I only felt a hook behind the navel and whoosh I was gone. Next thing I knew I was laying on the steps of a tall white structure in the middle of the night. I picked up my head to look around after I finished adjusting my glasses. I noticed all these weirdly dressed people out this late at night. My eyes roamed around reading the signs: The Leaky Cauldron, Slug & Jiggers Apothecary, cauldron shop, Daily Prophet, Eeylops Owl Emporium, Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, Flourish & Blotts, Gambol & Japes, Gringotts Wizarding Bank, and Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, Magical Menagerie, Ollivander's, and Quality Quidditch Supplies. My sense told me to seek shelter but first I needed money so I headed to the bank. As I walked through the doors of the bank I noticed vicious looking creatures in armor with deathly pikes and a plaque that read:

**Enter, stranger, but take heed**

**Of what awaits the sin of greed,**

**For those who take, but do not earn,**

**Must pay most dearly in their turn.**

**So if you seek beneath our floors**

**A treasure that was never yours,**

**Thief, you have been warned, beware**

**Of finding more than treasure there.**

Creepy, I thought to myself. 'I mine as well continue.' I passed through the doors. There behind the counter were 'voices in my head' goblins. It felt as if I knew their lives, their history, their past, present, and future but it was as if it was not there, like the ability was removed. It was time to face the goblins and find out what I own if anything. Therefore, I approached the goblin at the counter.

"Yes," Said the goblin.

"Yes, I am Harry Potter and I am wondering about my assets!" I said

"Does Mr. Potter have his key?" said the cranky goblin

"No, nor have I ever had the key."

I looked over at goblin wearing a vicious look.

He yelled, "GRIPHOOK! Take Mr. Potter to Skullcrusher, Head of the inheritance department."

A goblin appeared.

"Follow me Mr. Potter," Said goblin that appeared.

Unknown to me the goblin I had just spoke to was now pressing an unseen button under his desk.

I followed Griphook down corridors till we approached Skullcrusher's office.

"Oh ignore old Barfbreath; he hates everyone especially since no one has put out for him in 500 years," Griphook answered. He then knocked on the door.

"Enter!" spoke a muffled voice

Griphook walked in and I followed.

"Mr. Potter knows nothing of his inheritance and from look of things anything about his powers and abilities as there are many blocks on him," said Griphook.

The goblin looked at his superior.

"Bring me Hewhosmellsofdirtydiapers and the inheritance NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The little goblin ran out as if a horny dragon was chasing him.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry ………………….

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore: man with too many titles was busy planning his meddling in his High tower office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I must have potter meet up … Dumbledore thinks. A floo call appeared in the fire place.

"Ah Hagrid how is it going with my last paw…no...No...I mean weap…student."

"Headmaster, Harry beat his cousin with an inch of his life, and the boy is now a vegetable in a hospital bed all because of a simple birthday cake; now the muggles do not want him back," said Hagrid.

(Dumbledore muttering shit fuck magic blocks broke sperm stain does not know his place)

"Hagrid, where is Harry now?"

"Could be anywhere," Said Hagrid.

"WHAT?"

Dumbledore grabbed Hagrid and pulled him through the fire

"Hagrid you are bumbling off!"

"I should have done this!"

"Look into my eyes."

"Legilimens."

Dumbledore rummaged through Hagrid's mind.

"Where does the portkey lead if I cannot find it in time I am in deep shit?"

Meanwhile back at Gringotts

Griphook returned with Hewhosmellslikedirtydiapers, who was dragged in by security goblins.

"Now that we have the potter account manager present let us precede. Griphook bring me the equipment," Said Skullcrusher

Griphook places a piece of blue parchment and a dagger on the desk.

"Now Mr. Potter, please use the dagger and slit you palm and let the blood drip onto the blue parchment in front of you!"

I did as the scary goblin instructed. then slit my hand let the drop after this the cut heals like it was never there .

I look at my hand amazed flipping it over in shock to see not even a trace of the cut.

"Now what?" I asked, turning to see the blue parchment turn white as writing spread across the parchment:

**Name: Harry James Mordred Potter**

**Age: Unknown**

**Race: (Blocked)**

**Parents:**

**James Merlin Potter**

**Race (Blocked)**

**Birth: Unknown Death: Unknown**

**Lily Evans Potter**

**Race: (Blocked)**

**Birth: Unknown Death: Unknown**

**Vault # 00 Merlin:/Potter**

**Established 1001 A.D.**

**Funds: 9.99 Centillion galleons**

**Items:**

**One Sword (Excalibur)**

**One Staff (Control Components Missing in Time)**

**One pocket watch**

**Various Wands and Books from throughout the world**

**Clothes**

**Cloaks**

**Various Paintings**

**Properties**

**Camelot Castle, Wales: Suspended in time**

**#25 Merlin Ct. Godric's Hollow, Wales**

**Vault # 687 Potter Trust Vault**

**Established 1010 A.D.**

**Funds: **

**Total in vault: 25 galleons **

**(Refills to five billion galleons every year)**

"Damn that is a lot of stuff. However, what is this! There are only 25 galleons in my trust vault?" I asked Skullcrusher passing out.

"BRING ME SHITFORBRAINS!" The red-faced goblin yelled at Griphook, who ran out as he felt like his ass was on fire.

* * *

A/N 4 WHINING IS NOT TOLERATED You have been WARNED!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I own nothing Harry Potter owned by JK Rowling and publishers Bloomsbury, Scholastic Press, Allen & Unwin, Raincoast Books and Doctor Who owned by BBC IF I did Ginny would have died in the Chamber and I would have a dalek prop to drive around

A/N 2 Contains bashing of Weasels Dark Meddlesome Plot Twist Dumbledore Helpful Goblins Crazy Robots CRACK FIC!

A/N 3 DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Meanwhile back at Hogwarts …

"Damn, stupid giant. Why can I not find where the portkey leads, unless I did not make it?" Dumbledore muttered, giving up looking in Hagrid's mind for the portkey's destination.

"Crucio!"

Hagrid fell to the floor.

"Hagrid, Hagrid, Hagrid, you pea brained blithering idiot! I own you after I saved you from Azkaban!"

"Master, pleas……." Screamed Hagrid in obvious agonizing pain.

"Yet you let potter escape via a portkey from an unknown person that could ruin my plans and the choice of people he meets!"

Dumbledore lifted the cruse.

"Find him at all cost. Be gone!" Dumbledore commanded.

Hagrid flooed away.

'I sure hope potter does not get to Gringotts or my centuries old plan is fucked. Speaking of fucking I wonder if Snape still gives and receives as he did in school. After all, he was the Slytherin bitch when he was here. Maybe I should go get some of my own but no, I will not he is probably as disease ridden as one of my minions. I have to keep him on his toes after all the threats of ass rape like he does to his students have kept him in line all these years.' Dumbledore thought as his mind wandered.

"Time to visit Madam Dominix," Dumbledore said to himself, before apparating away.

Meanwhile Back at Gringotts...

Four security goblins walked thru the threshold, dragging in Shitforbrains.

"What the fuck did this dragon food do?" Skullcrusher demanded.

"Someone alerted Shitforbrains to someone matching Mr. Potter description was on his way to see you!"Griphook squeaked.

"What was Shitforbrains doing when you arrived?" asked an agitated Skullcrusher.

"Burning Records!" Barked Griphook.

"What? Who else have you talked to at Gringotts," asked Skullcrusher.

"The only goblins I interacted with besides Griphook and you are Skullcrusher and Barfbreath!" I said.

"That's it we are going to Ragnarok!" Screamed Skullcrusher.

"Griphook have the securities grab Barfbreath!"

"Then join us, follow me!" Skullcrusher got up from his desk and led me out the door.

As we journeyed through winding tunnels, I tried to follow where we were but it seemed like we were going by way of the same area repeatedly until we reached a hall with a door at the end. The door seemed to have just mysteriously appeared but did not look like it belonged in a bank but in space. As we continued down the hall, I looked back and I could only see panels of flashing screens and thick wiring. Now I was wondering where we were, Then we approached the set of doors. They doors split as we walked toward them.

"My Lord are you here?" Asked Skullcrusher.

"Yes, I am here," said a metallic wheezing voice. The low lights came up, revealing a humanoid shape connected to all sorts of unearthly medical equipment.

"My Lord, Someone is meddling with the affairs of the bank." said Skullcrusher.

"Give me a minute here, Skullcrusher. Let me look up the records and pull them up on the screen," said the same coughing metallic voice as a heavy thrum as sparks are seen coming out of one piece of equipment in the low lit room.

"That meddlesome Old Bastard and his ilk," screamed an angry metallic goblin voice.

"My Lord….." asked a frightened Skullcrusher.

"Look at the screen," said the agitated metallic voice.

**Transfers from # 687 Potter Trust Vault**

**Deposited: 4,930,000,000,000 galleons**

**50,000 galleons per month to Dursley Account**

**Purpose: Care and well being of Harry**

**Total Deposit to date: 60,350,000 galleons**

**Starting November 1, 1986 by, A.P.W.B Dumbledore**

**500,000 galleons per day to Vault #100 Flight of the Bumblebee trust**

**Purpose: To save the bumblebee from fate**

**Total Deposit to date: 179,488,750,000 galleons**

**Starting 1012 by John of Smith**

**Total Transfers: 179,549,100,000 galleons**

**Transfers from Vault #100 Flight of the Bumblebee trust**

**25,000 galleons per month to Vault #1000 Save the Weasel trust**

**Purpose: For the survival of the weasel throughout time**

**Total Deposit to date: 294,150,000 galleons**

**Starting 1015 by Ulric the Bumblebee**

**10,000 galleons per month to Vault # 420 Order of the Phoenix fund**

**Purpose: The War Effort**

**Starting 1914 by A.P.W.B Dumbledore**

**Total Deposit to Date 9,780,000 galleons**

**1,500,000 galleons per month to Vault #101 Dumbledore Family Vault**

**Purpose: Management payment**

**Starting 1945 by Unknown**

**Total Deposit to date: 909,000,000 galleons**

**Total Transfers: 918,780,000 galleons**

**Total Still Remaining in Vault: 17,540,660,000 galleons**

**Transfers from Vault #101 Dumbledore Family Vault**

**500,000 galleons per year to Vault # 666 Tom Marvolo Riddle Trust**

**Purpose: Bastard Son through Experimentation**

**Starting 1927 by A.P.W.B Dumbledore**

**Total Deposit to Date: 34,000,000 galleons**

**1,000 galleons per week to Vault # 723 Madam Dominix House of Pleasure**

**Purpose: Pleasure of the flesh**

**Starting 1946 by A.P.W.B Dumbledore**

**Total Deposit to Date: 2,574,000 galleons**

**Total Transfers: 36,574,000 galleons**

**Total Still Remaining in Vault: 872,426,000 galleons**

**Transfers from Vault #1000 Save the Weasel trust**

**1,000 galleons per year to the Vault # 1006 Ron Bilius Weasley Trust**

**Purpose: Help in the Molding and Control of Harry Potter for the Greater Good**

**Starting 1985 by A.P.W.B Dumbledore**

**Total Deposit to Date: 10,000 galleons**

**5,000 galleons per year to the Vault # 1007 Ginevra Molly Weasley Trust**

**Purpose: For the right to marry the last Heir of the Potter line**

**Contents:**

**One Marriage Contract Stating Son of the House of Merlin Must Marry Daughters of House of Weasel before the fall of the planet of time**

**Signed**

**Merlin of Emrys**

**Aardvark of Weasel**

**Witness**

**Ulric the Bumblebee**

**John of Smith**

**Date 1016 A.D.**

**Starting 1986 by A.P.W.B Dumbledore**

**Total Deposit to Date: 45,000 Galleons**

**50,000 galleons per month Vault # 1001 Weasley Family Vault**

**Purpose: For the raising and rearing the minions of the line of the bumbler**

**Starting 1050 by Weasel the Thief**

**Total Deposit to Date: 207,300,000 galleons**

**Total Transfers: 207,355,000 galleons**

**Total Still Remaining in Vault: 86,795,000 galleons**

**Total Withdrawal From Potter trust: ****4,750,450,899,975 galleons**

**Grand total taken: 4,929,999,999,975**

**Total in Vault: 25 galleons**

"What...?" my jaw was hanging on the floor looking at the screen.

"So, the Great Bumbler is at it again," said a snickering metallic voice.

I heard the doors behind me open with a hiss. It must have been the security goblins, with Barfbreath being close to the screen I could see a pink tinge moving toward Skullcrusher's side.

"My lord all the traitors in the bank have been gathered" spoke Griphook.

"Take them for the treatment that has happened to all the other of bumblers conspirators," the laughing metallic voice.

"Yes, My Lord" Chanted several voices as Shitforbrains, Barfbreath, and Hewhosmellsofdirtydiapers were dragged away screaming for mercy.

"Now, Griphook go get the pocket watch from Vault #01 then all will be explained," Commanded the metallic voice causing Griphook to scamper off.

* * *

A/N 4 WHINING IS NOT TOLERATED You have been WARNED!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I own nothing Harry Potter owned by JK Rowling and publishers Bloomsbury, Scholastic Press, Allen & Unwin, Raincoast Books and Doctor Who owned by BBC IF I did Ginny would have died in the Chamber and I would have a dalek prop to drive around

A/N 2 Contains bashing of Weasels Dark Meddlesome Plot Twist Dumbledore Helpful Goblins Crazy Robots CRACK FIC!

A/N 3 DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Meanwhile in Diagon Alley

Hagrid was wandering around the alley in a panic.

"If I do not find Potter my master will whore me out to Trelawney again!" Hagrid muttered.

Hagrid fell to the ground, crying.

"No, Mistress Sybil I will be a good boy" he said to himself, having vivid nightmares rocking and sucking his thumb.

Many people walking by pointed and laughed but eventually our favorite family of minions walked by and removed the blubbering idiot and took him back to master.

Meanwhile Somewhere in Gringotts…

"My Lord, I have the pocket watch," said Griphook.

"Good, Skullcrusher take Mr. Potter to the chamber that has stayed locked since he last visited." instructed the metallic voice.

"Follow me Mister Potter," Said Skullcrusher.

He led me to the doors from the low lit section of the chamber.

"Griphook, stay behind we must talk," said the metallic voice to the pink goblin heading for another unseen door in the room.

"Come Mr. Potter we do not need to be involved," said Skullcrusher from the open door way.

I followed him really not knowing where I was going. Then there was a hiss as the door resealed itself. When we were halfway down the corridor Skullcrusher said to me.

"Keep going Mr. Potter, time is short the Dumbledore will detect his deceptions have been detected to soon we are almost there!"

Skullcrusher was leading me through what seemed like the same corridors over and over. The corridors seemed to be leading down till we reach a pair of large stone doors that seem out of place in this technological setting.

"Enter, Mr. Potter I will be waiting outside," said Skullcrusher

I hesitated at the door as if some unknown force was fighting me, entering the chamber. Skullcrusher noticed me struggling.

"Fight it Potter you need to enter the chamber."

I struggled against the urge to run step by step. I made it inside with a mighty thump. The doors closed behind me.

'Now what,' I thought.

Then the same metallic voice from earlier reverberated through the chamber.

"Open the watch."

At first there was a feeling of hesitation to open the watch, then the voice continued to repeat itself till I opened the watch. Then a mist shot toward me entering through my eyes. All I could hear was my own screaming as whitish mist surrounds me.

Back with Griphook…

"My Lord?" asked Griphook.

"Drop the act Commander Griphook all is going according to plan" said the metallic wheezing voice.

"Finally I feel filthy god I hated that but a plan is a plan" sighed Griphook.

"Griphook, I hope Mr. Potter survives. He has a lot of work to do" said the metallic voice

"So do I so do I" muttered Griphook standing there waiting

After what seemed like hours but was only a matter of minutes a mighty thud was heard that vibrated the room then a scream was heard, "DUMBLEDORE!"

"Seems Mr. Potter has his current memories back and magic unblocked now we wait there is more to come," said the metallic voice.

No sooner than the voice spoke a vibration was felt then a dull thrum resonating through everything followed by a sound of running footsteps followed by the doors open in walked a much older and wiser battle hardened Mr. Potter followed by a hurried out of breath Skullcrusher.

* * *

A/N 4 WHINING IS NOT TOLERATED You have been WARNED!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I own nothing Harry Potter owned by JK Rowling and publishers Bloomsbury, Scholastic Press, Allen & Unwin, Raincoast Books and Doctor Who owned by BBC IF I did Ginny would have died in the Chamber and I would have a dalek prop to drive around

A/N 2 Contains bashing of Weasels Dark Meddlesome Plot Twist Dumbledore Helpful Goblins Crazy Robots CRACK FIC!

A/N 3 DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

"My Lord Mr. Potter demanded to see you as soon as the process was complete," said an out of breath Skullcrusher.

"King Ragnarok it has been a long time centuries in fact," I said.

"Yes it has, Mordred it seems the Bumbler is it trying to manipulate again time and space again and undermine your father's efforts again" Said the metallic voice the lights come up revealing a Very Old Cybernetic enhanced goblin.

"Ragnarok... What has happened to you?" I asked.

"The Bumbler banished most of us off world to a clone earth because we tried to introduce advanced technology to this backwards society to bring it ahead of the muggles of this world by thousands of years. That was a thousand years ago the planet was banished to the edge of the universe. To the beginning of time, that it took us millions of years. When we returned, we were not goblins, not mondosians as we later called our selves because the planet was called as Mondas. But men made of metal we were then known and feared throughout the universe as the Cybermen," recited the King from memory.

"So then how did your species survive because if I remember right," I said.

Flashback:

We just sitting down to dinner in dad's castle when dad looked out the window in shock and ran out back with mom and me and my twin sister hot on his heels. Then we all look up and there is an upside down earth hanging in the sky. I look toward the my left side to see my dad's face only to see him run off to the Tool shed muttering BUMBLER then look to my right to look at mom to notice her following dad into the Tool shed murmuring Stupid Meddling old man. However, my twin and I headed for the broom shed thinking that Bumbler most prized student has to be somewhere on this planet. We decided let dad fix the Bumbler's disaster.

Two simultaneous moaning grinding noises were heard then both buildings disappear

End Flashback

"Now what happened on Mondas when dad and mom arrived," I asked Ragnarok.

"Here I will try to broadcast it on the screen" said the old goblin as spark are seem shooting out of the Kings crown down cables and out of sight then all the sudden it appears on the screen.

Flashback

Moaning Grinding Noises then thud and two people walk out of what appears to be a clock tower next to a very old almost ancient building.

"What now Merlinus?" asked Mom looking around.

"First we must find Ragnarok and see what is going on and I smell a weasel they are always around where bumbler is involved," said Dad leading on towards the ancient building.

They continue to the building toward the ancient building unknowingly tripping security sensors no sooner does that happen then Cybermen and an ancient looking wizard wearing what looks like ancient headphones surround them.

"Merlinus and the lovely Delvina master warned me you might try to stop us and save another species from my masters will," said the ancient wizard.

"So the Bumblers first genetic experiment that survived Weasel the Thief the founder of the most hated and despicable house of Weasley, "said Dad.

"Ah so you know my name, seize them!" Shouts Weasel and the Cybermen move in.

"Honey, try to summon the headset that must be what is controlling them," said Dad drawing his sword and entering battle.

"Accio Headset!" Screams Mom ducking around spells and weapons fire.

As the headset breaks, free with wires and connections trailing behind as it is pulled out of Weasel literally tearing him apart in a shower of gore!

The headset comes to life trying to find someone with which to bond.

"HONEY LOOK OUT!" Shouts my Mom ducking.

Dad spun around cutting the mad device in twine causing the Cybermen to deactivate.

"Now that this shit is over where do we find Ragnarok and go home?" asked Mom clearly tired from exertion.

"Probably in the building we were about to enter, "said Dad leading on through the door way only for lights to come up once inside revealing hundreds of scared creatures crowded into one room.

"So these are the survivors of the once great goblin race of earth some of the greatest Techno magic minds of all time thanks to old meddling Time lord yet you survive now where is your king?" asked Dad.

"He is sealed in a chamber below this building," said one braver goblin.

"Please led me to it," asked Dad to the brave goblin.

"Follow me please," spoke the goblin leading through tunnels that got newer and more advanced the lower they were till got to a pair of metal doors.

"Let me run a scan, simple minded wizard," mutters Mom.

"Alohomora," said Mom then the doors part letting out a plume of fog.

"Ragnarok are you in there are you alive?" asked Dad into the darkness.

"It is I Merlinus I have come to help!" stated Dad.

Hearing nothing Dad enters the chamber as the lights come up revealing an ancient goblin barely alive connected to equipment to keep him stable yet unconscious.

"Delvina, look at his crown have we not seen something similar to that outside on those metal men," asked Dad.

"Yes, look there is a thick bundle of cable leading off it to one of computers along the wall!" answered Mom.

"Good, now to find that computer," mutters Dad excitedly following the wire bundle.

"Found it, Button where is the button ah there it is," states Dad pushing the button and a loud gasp is heard.

"Where am I, who is there?" asked a tired old goblin voice.

"It is I Merlinus," said Dad.

"And Delvina," quips Mom.

"Merlinus …Delvina," speaks the old goblin trying to sit up well its eyes attempt to adjust to the light.

"Don't attempt to sit up old friend you have been asleep for a long time," said Dad going to his friends side.

"Merlinus if you are here something is wrong!" stated a very aware goblin king.

"Yes it is my friend use your connection to the planet use it to bring your brethren home then sort through the system Weasel must have had the scientists build some way for your planet to travel undetected," Stated Dad in a hurry.

"Yes, My Friend I have found it Mass Fidilius Charm Generator beginning NOW," shouts the king as sparks shoot out of the wires along the floor as lights go haywire throughout the chamber.

"Now King Ragnarok we have work to do," states Dad clearly pleased.

"That we do Merlinus that we do," replies a tired king.

End Flashback

"So that is what happen that night well I was stopping that stuck up Doctor in the Antarctica," I said thinking back

Flashback…

Moaning Grinding Noises then thud and a younger looking Mordred and a strange Purple haired woman appear out of an out old style snow cat in the middle of a storm.

"Ah the Antarctic this place reeks of bumblers stink all over it now where is the space time beacon that has drawn the Doctor to finish his old teachers work," said Mordred how to get through ice and snow toward to the beacon signal

"Ugh Bumblers not again," said the strange women

"Yes, again dear sister that meddling idiot can't leave our family alone," said Mordred.

"Cαt we are in need of your skills!" the cats like robot hovers out of the snow cat.

"Yes, master and mistress what do you need?"Asked Cαt

"There is beacon signal around here we must be near it but cannot navigate in this storm to find it can you lead us?" asked Mordred.

"Yes, Master!" spoke the robot leading off through the storm.

After what seems like forever, they find what looks like a kind of bird carved out of pure ice with snow that once concealed it spread around it with a familiar old blue police box nearby.

"So this is Bumblers beacon a weasel it fits seeing how he gets involved in everything," spoke the woman in disgust

"That sis is true now there has to a chip concealed inside there has to be a way to get it" spoke Mordred pondering.

"I know how to get it," spoke the strange woman.

"CαT melt it pleases," asked the woman.

"Yes, Mistress Burn hah burn," said the robot flames starting to shot out its nose

"Well damn may have been programmed a little too psychotic," mutters Mordred looking at the crazy robot elf

"Yeah, Just Maybe a bit!" said the purple haired stranger.

"Master Mistress, it is done," said Cαt.

We look and there is a 12 foot deep crater with Cαt hovering at the bottom with what looks like a gold coin next to it, "Master Mistress I found the beacon should I burn it , I like Burning things Fire Burn" said an absolute nutty robot

"Not a little too psychotic criminally insane after all it was a gift from grandfather" said Mordred shaking his head in amusement

"God I love grandpa Davros but way to crazy" spoke the woman laughing

"That's for sure," said Mordred.

"Now Cαt lock on signal and pump a feedback loop through the beacon network that so it will destroy Bumblers communications network with his minions for years to come," said Mordred.

"Yes Master Exterminate Network, " Said Cαt ears spinning like radar dishes as a red ray shots from one of its eyes sending the loop well the other eye sending a destructive blue ray destroying the gold coin.

"Grandfather made us an excellent the pet" said Mordred cackling

"Yeah," said strange woman

"Back to the Tardis to send Dad the signal and let the doctor's history follow its due course, come on Cαt," said Mordred heading back the way they came

"Ok, come on Cαt," said the purple haired woman following Mordred.

"Coming Mistress" said Cαt hovering up to follow

Therefore, they make it back to the Tardis (Snow cat) and get inside.

"Cαt patches us thru to Ragnarok's chamber," said Mordred.

"Yes master," said Cαt hovering to the central computer and manipulating switches and controls.

"Master, Mistress I have patched us through" Said a sparking Cαt.

"Dad we were successful in finding the beacon," spoke the strange woman spoke to the screen

'We also destroyed bumbler's network but the Doctor beat us here so we did not get involved we all know he needs to regenerate it will mellow him over time" said Mordred to the screen

"Yes you are both right your mother and I will see you both at home there is a lot to still do here," said Dad

Moaning Grinding Noises start and the snow cat fades from the ice cap.

End Flashback

"Now that I know what happen on the your end here is what happened in along with your parents they helped me restore my control of Mondas and my people integrated back into earth history changing and altering events as they should be had the Bumbler not meddled" said Ragnarok

"So that means we are on Mondas correct?" I asked]

"Yes" said Ragnarok as the room brightens as the sun shields lower revealing the outside world

"So what I cannot remember is who that woman I was with is all I remember is that I called her sister." I asked

"I don't know who that is remember I met your family years ago mostly dealing with yours parents," said Ragnarok

"Now, how the hell did I ended a year old again and living with that damnable family" I asked

"Bumblers bastard son and his minions attacked intent on robbing his remaining regeneration for himself and your mother's genius. Nevertheless, Bumblers had already been there and tricked your parents into making you use the chameleon arch to convert you to human. Force fed you a potion turning you to an infant and tricked your parents into fleeing earth having tampered with your fathers Tardis leaving Doppelganger's in the place. There for he attacked killing you are so called parents and leaving you with a scar on your forehead," said Ragnarok

"But who left me with Dursleys" I ask getting aggravated

"The Doctor in his sixth incarnation left you on the door step" said Ragnarok

"Now I have to match wits with two meddlesome time lords I am sure Dad and Mom Left stuff behind to help!" I said

"Yes I am sure they did place your hand against the by the screen and we shall see!" said Ragnarok

I walk to the wall and the screen light up with all sorts of data:

**Name: Mordred**

**Age: 845**

**Race: Time Lord**

**Birth: Unknown**

**Siblings:**

**Name: Morgana**

**Age: 845**

**Race: Time Lady**

**Status: Missing**

**Birth: Unknown**

**Parents:**

**Name: Merlinus**

**Age: 1550**

**Race: Time Lord**

**Status: Lost in Time**

**Birth: Unknown Death:**

**Delvina**

**Age: 935**

**Race: Kaled**

**Status: Lost in Time**

**Birth: Unknown Death:**

**Merlinus Family Vault Complex #MX01**

**Contains:**

**Gallifrey: Vault #M03**

**Established: Unknown**

**Funds: Infinite**

**Items:**

**One pocket watch**

**Various treasures and books from throughout the universe**

**One Mark Infinity Tardis**

**Properties;**

**Planets:**

**Gallifrey: Hidden in time**

**Kaled: Vault #M**

**Funds**

**Tons Precious Metals and Gems**

**Items:**

**Various Pieces of Science and medical equipment of unknown origin**

**Billions of creatures in suspended animation**

**Books**

**Billions of tons of unknown alloys and electronics**

**Two Cryogenic Units **

**(#1 Humanoid Female)**

**(#2 Contents Unknown)**

**Properties;**

**Planets;**

**Skaro: Hidden in time**

**Bumbler: Vault #M01**

**Established: Unknown**

**Funds: Infinite**

**Items:**

**Various Books and Genetic Samples from throughout the universe**

**One Mark ten Tardis (None Functional)**

**Properties:**

**Planets:**

**Mondas**

**Weasel: Vault #M02**

**Established: Unknown**

**Funds: Infinite**

**Items:**

**Various Treasures from throughout the universe**

**Properties:**

**Weasels Den Palace**

"Dam they left me enough but Siblings where the hell did that…MORGANA that was who I was with that day was my twin sister." I mused lost in memories.

"Two Cryogenic units one containing a humanoid female…..IT MUST BE HER," I said in shock

"BRING ME THAT CRYO UNIT!" I demanded

"You heard him go retrieve it," said Ragnarok causing Griphook to run out real quick.

"Now that the retrievals under way!"

"Bumblers and Weasels Vault why does that appear here?" I asked

"Right of Conquest and mostly it was robbed from you to begin with!" said Ragnarok

"Now what to do you want about the earth vaults and the theft also that marriage contract," asked Skullcrusher

"Close the vaults reclaim everything including what has been spent or so called lost in time move it all to Vault complex #MX01 then bring me that pesky marriage contract" I commanded.

"As Mordred wishes it shall be done" Two voices chant

* * *

AN 4 WHINING IS NOT TOLERATED You have been WARNED!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I own nothing Harry Potter owned by JK Rowling and publishers Bloomsbury, Scholastic Press, Allen & Unwin, Raincoast Books and Doctor Who owned by BBC IF I did Ginny would have died in the Chammber and I would have a dalek prop to drive around

A/N 2 Contains bashing of Weasels Dark Meddlesome Plot Twist Dumbledore Helpful Goblins Crazy Robots CRACK FIC!

A/N 3 DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A/N 4 WARNING MALFOY AND SNAPE DEATH AHEAD I hate them

* * *

Back on Earth…………..

Hogwarts:

Various books, knick-knacks, clothes, and a certain invisibility cloak start vanishing from a certain headmaster's office.

Elsewhere in the dungeons rare expensive potions ingredients seem to break to atoms.

In a certain potions master room stockpiles of naughty books, various potions including cauldrons of anus tightening potion, cauldrons of Sore Throat Elixir and various experimental Dumbledore repellents in different stages of testing everything vanishes.

Up in a very smoky tower a certain divination teacher is pleasuring herself thinking of a particular half giant with a giant magical toy that goes poof as well as all the other elicited equipment fold in on themselves ceasing to exist all over Hogwarts caches of gold started to vanish.

Burrow:

The Place Ceases to Exist including a stash of Slut restoration, gene stability and various other potions and Percy because he was home making himself lunch.

Malfoy Manor:

Three huge explosions of gore happen all in the room under the drawing room floor. Let just say no more ferret or no grease bastard or pompous father. After this happens there is a spontaneous party led by a happy drunk Mrs. Malfoy and dancing house elves.

All over Europe and Asia.

Massive caches of gold melt as if returning to earth.

Various Slytherin wizards wonder why all the sudden their asses are burning and cannot figure out why.

Front gates of Hogwarts:

The Weasley family appears via portkey with a bound and gagged Hagrid only for a cloud to surround them and all you can here is various guttural noises. A few explosions occur inside the cloud. When the Cloud disappears, there are piles of gore where Ginny was standing. Ron is just gone broken down to the matter that made him up, now Molly is almost feral and diseases riddled looks like a human cow crossbreed. Arthur looks like he is 90 with blood running from his neither region, Fred and George seem the same but their walking furry man weasels and with same issue as the father explosive genitals. THEIR ALL NAKED!

Old shack somewhere Little Hagleton:

An old ring contacting things dastardly vanishes leaving the dastardly things behind wish do not survive long

Somewhere in Knockturn alley in a place called Lady Dominix"

Clothes from a closet and a certain wand vanishes from a table

Romania:

Voldemort is still there as a gas cloud

Charlie just vanishes in misstep

Egypt:

Bill breaks to sand trying in vain to continue his traitorous family with some cheap whore he found down at the market

In addition, for the good of the cosmos consider the Weasley infestation erased with separate gory explosion killing any that have survived removing every stinking sliver of their D.N.A. from existence.

Somewhere in the bowels if Gringotts:

"Now that all the saleable have been sold with funds being returned now this is what is left," said goblin overseer #1

"God what fuck is half this shit" said goblin #1 looking at the piles of sex toys.

"I do not know but how many sex books do you need, Damn" said goblin #2 looking at the pile of at least 2,000 books

"But a book of vivid moving drawings of Young Malfoy, Lord Mordred, and Snape in various acts are great can I keep it?" asked strange goblin #3 daydreaming.

"Exterminate" a shot came killing goblin #3 and destroying the book.

Goblins #1 and #2 notice a shape hiding in the shadows with a strange blue glowing orb floating in it. "Gets back to work," speaks a distinctly creepy voice in the darkness.

"God damn who need all these genetics potions," said disgusted goblin #4 looking at the millions of cauldron's.

"Weasley's," said the creep voice in the shadows.

"Who needs anus tightening potion, Sore throat elixir, and Dumbledore repellent" said weird out goblin #5 looking at thousands of them.

"Snape, he is a whore," said goblin #1.

"And he is Dumbledore's favorite toy" Chorused the other two goblins.

"Back to work, Obey," Said the creepy voice coming a little out of shadow revealing a distinct shape of a peppershaker.

"What to do with the remaining crap," mutters goblin #6 looking at piles of adult toys and potions.

"We what we should do with the crap is leave it up to Lord Mordred but the potions sell them to the highest bidder and return the profit to his vault" goblin overseer #2.

"Overseer to King Ragnarok" said the goblin to a communication device.

"Receiving, here let me patch you through," said a monotone voice.

Mondas…Ragnarok's Chambers

"Cyber controller a lower life form is trying to contact you from are base on earth" said an emotionless voice that reverberated through the room.

"Patch it through to the screen," said Ragnarok.

"My lord I have all this waste left over from the mass recall and wish to ask Lord Mordred what to do" said a rugged goblin on the screen.

"Mordred?" asked Ragnarok.

"X I know mother left you down there you know what to do" I spoke to the screen said.

Earth….Gringotts Bowels

"Exterminate them" spoke Mordred's voice through the communicators

"I OBEY" spoke a creepy voice revealing itself hovering out of the shadows revealing a gold dalek.

"Exterminate" spoke Dalek X shooting flame at the pile.

"My Lord it is done," said the overseer into the communicators.

Mondas…

Ragnarok chambers

"…done" said the goblin on the screen then it goes back to showing continual Binary figures.

"My Lord I have the cryo unit," said Griphook entering followed by a hover dolly holding it.

"Good, now Mordred if you would check if it is her then encode the release to begin the release process," said Ragnarok

"Give me a minute here," I said walking over to it knocking off ice on the door.

"It can't be…Morgana it is you!" I said looking into the sealed unit door revealing a green eyed purpleish black haired woman.

'Release control where are you,' I thought walking around the unit looking for it

"Ha ha found it," I said locating the control and activating the sequence.

After awhile sequences of hisses are heard as, the unit opens with Morgana stumbling out.

"Wha…..who…huh…where am I?" said Morgana readjusting trying to figure out where she is.

"You are on Mondas Sis in Ragnarok's chambers it has been at least ten years since I have seen you," I said uncertain of what Morgana is feeling.

"Mordred, wait a minute last thing I remember is the night bumblers attacked and fleeing in the Tardis to our families vault complex next thing I remember is waking up here," said Morgana

"Lord Ragnarok is there any footage of the complex from that time frame?" I asked wondered out of concern.

"No unfortunately the footage is somehow missing," said Ragnarok.

"This stinks of something funky going on here" I said

"Now Morgana are you ok till we finish business here some stuff will shock you," I asked to make sure

"Yeah, I will live but I need a shower and damn do I need to get laid," said an obviously horny Morgana

"Mordred, you have not gotten any since that whore in rome 30 years ago so your one to talk," said a cheeky Morgana.

"Ok…..."I said clearly embarrassed with a huge sweat drop on my brow.

"Back to the business at hand, Please!" said a clearly out of place Ragnarok.

"Now with that finished here is what is left of the marriage contract," said a Ragnarok holding a Ziploc full of ash

"What, Dad never signed any marriage contract that means….Bumbler!" said Morgana reading the screen.

"Ignore her" I said trying to continue

"So something happened during the reclaim to void the contract?" I asked wondering what happen

"BUMBLER STOLE HOW MUCH…4 TRILLION GALLEONS, " said Morgana in shock.

"Shut up Morgana," I said trying listen

She sticks her tongue out at me.

"Yes, one potion reclaimed was Gene stability from the Weasley hovel as well as the entire dissolved potion in their blood stream causing most of the gene pool to dissolve, explode, mutate, or vanish," said Skullcrusher looking over the screen understanding what they mean

"The one you were meant to marry all that was left of her was her mutated screaming head from what our hogsmeade agent described," said Griphook looking at the screen also

"Mordred can you not read the data on the screen yourself" asked a tiring Ragnarok

"Yes just a little rusty…Morgana this might interest you read with me!"

"Ok now… Mother Weasel became a cow creature," said Morgana laughing

"Twin sons turn into furry creatures," I said

"Father Weasel aged looks like WHAT SHOW US A PICTURE……………" We said reading the screen with shock!

* * *

A/N 5 WHINING IS NOT TOLERATED You have been WARNED!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N I own nothing Harry Potter owned by JK Rowling and publishers Bloomsbury, Scholastic Press, Allen & Unwin, Raincoast Books and Doctor Who owned by BBC IF I did Ginny would have died in the Chammber and I would have a dalek prop to drive around

A/N 2 Contains bashing of Weasels Dark Meddlesome Plot Twist Dumbledore Helpful Goblins Crazy Robots CRACK FIC!

A/N 3 DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

"IT CAN'T BE," I said

"THIS IS," said Morgana

"BUMBLER," We both said at the same time.

"But he looks like when we first met him on Gallifrey," said Morgana

"Yeah that one time we went to the Academy with Dad as Kids," I said

Well we stared at the Picture on the screen in shock.

"We have work to do led us to the Vaults I have a feeling there is something that will help greatly in the second cryogenic unit," I said thinking fast.

"Yes we do," said Morgana.

"Follow me, you two we have to go to surface but only I know where the vaults are," said Ragnarok disconnecting from his throne leading the way toward the exit.

Surface…

"Mordred, Morgana please step into the transport. It is a long ride," said Ragnarork stepping into the hover car.

"Ladies first" I said letting Morgana step in first.

_Wow. _thought Morgana taking a seat.

I stepped inside.

_Damn is this posh_. I thought as I looked around the inside after I sat down.

Ragnarok pushed a button and vehicle started moving.

"Lord Ragnarork what happened to the derelict building that our parents found you in?" I asked looking back seeing not an antique structure but a high tech facility fit for a king.

"When I returned to power the place had an overhaul so we could communicate with the various banks," said Ragnarok zoned out.

We were looking in awe out the window at the surrounding buildings and various species walking around..

When Morgana asked, "Why does everyone look normal?"

"An earth anime ghost in the shell it came out last year gave us an idea," said Ragnarok looking right at me.

"Wait a few years Stand Alone Complex is better," I said.

Ragnarok kept shooting the breeze with us until eventually we reached a very old part of the city and the car turned entering an old graveyard. When we stopped, I look out the window noticing a statue of a bunch of goblins hunting weasels in the middle of a bunch of graves with the same name on them.

"How fitting for a place to hide the vaults in with a bunch of Weasels," Morgana said laughing looking at a number of the headstones from the window.

"Follow me you two the vaults are under a certain grave here," said Ragnarok stepping out of the hover car leading the way.

_Bloody hell that was a long ride. _Morgana and I thought stepping into the cemetery to follow the goblin king.

We walk past many graves until we reach a distinctive white monolith written at the top it says avenged with lists of names and various species

"What is the significance of this stone Ragnarok?" Morgana asked looking at it

'Interesting,' I thought reading the stone.

"It is a memorial to all that were slaughtered in my species quest for vengeance against your planet," said Ragnarok in sadness.

"Now to the Vaults" said Ragnarok dragging his finger along a distinctive crack in the edifice of the monolith.

The Monolith moved revealing a set of stairs leading into inky blackness.

* * *

A/N 4 WHINING IS NOT TOLERATED You have been WARNED!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!


End file.
